Avalon Chambers
Battle-Cleric Avalon Chambers is an ordained Stromic war-veteran that is currently enlisted in the resistance of the Third Invasion of the Burning Legion. Chambers is known for her fierce combat, which stands as surprising for one who follows the Light. Through stalwart engagement, Avalon is a decorated mender and soldier of the Alliance. History Early Childhood Born amidst the echoes of the Trollbane Dynasty, Avalon was raised with little to no living idols and had a rather bitter beginning of life. Consistent skirmishes, raiding and tyranny taught Avalon to grow quickly in physical prowess and emotional fortitude. Thus, the young girl, who lacked a mother since early on, had always been tougher than most others of her age and dreamed of joining the fray to protect her ancestral lands. Her nature deeply dismayed her father, who wished for Avalon to never see conflict, and lead to a strained relationship between the two. Frequent raids of Forsaken hordes occurred in the part of the Highlands their land had stood, one of which claiming the life of her father. Avalon rarely speaks of the period after his passing, perhaps grieving with guilt. Without much aid, Avalon learned to tend for herself by her teenage years as the city of Stromgarde continued to tremble. The Holy Light As she came of age alone, the young girl was deeply disturbed, haunted with night-terrors and lacked interaction with others. Alongside no one to lend her guidance, Avalon reserved a bleak perception of life and harbored little faith. As the Forsaken raids of the Highlands worsened, she was forced to abandon the place she had called home, in pursuit for southern cities and safety. The young girl quickly found that she was ill-equipped to handle a trek throughout the Highlands. Weeks passed as she was upon the brink of starvation when she came across a temporary Wildhammer settlement. Famished, Avalon quickly searched through the sleeping camp for food, and had awoken the slumbering dwarves who immediately took her as a prisoner. In deliberation of what to do with the frail girl, they declared that she was not a threat to them and fed her the scraps of their own meals as kindness. Avalon, however, was not free to leave the camp site of her own will as months passing of her performing chores the dwarves themselves did not wish to fulfill. One of the dwarves took pity on the girl, sneaking her extra food whenever he saw fit and spoke to her occasionally, while most of the other dwarves would simply bark commands at the Avalon. Seeing that the girl was troubled beyond face value, he offered her a reading of the Scriptures which Avalon refused to read. She had little interest in bothering herself with fantasies, and harbored resentment to the kinder dwarf simply for his affiliation with the others. As the days grew shorter and colder nights approached the Highlands, Avalon began to look at the used tome to distract her mind from the weather frigidness. Confused by what she was reading, Avalon found it easier to read the Scripture as a story-book rather than one which offered lessons. As the group moved through the Highlands, Avalon began to understand their purpose; they were to ensure that the Forsaken raids did not roam too close to their own settlements within Dun Morogh. Realizing this, Avalon put aside her grievances, wishing the join the dwarves. However, all but the one who offered her the Scriptures spoke little to none of the Common tongue. Therefore, Avalon was forced to seek him out to lend her aid in the fight against the Forsaken. The dwarf, Mulgan, then began to teach the young girl in the art of mending through the Light; he advised that Light can heal even the most grievous of wounds and should be kept to par with an exalted warrior's blow. Avalon, a bit frustrated that she was disallowed to not fight properly, learned begrudgingly. The Forsaken Come to time when the group was met with more frequent run-in's with Forsaken bands, Avalon practiced her skills. She was, by far, not the best yet she was one of the few to be put under the stress of mending people's wounds. Through her frequently offering her aid to the dwarves, she was met on better terms. The sense of comradery did not fare long as the Forsaken had returned with an even larger horde, that separated Avalon with the group. Found by Forsaken, Avalon was taken prisoner and was taken westwards towards the Foothills. There, Avalon experienced torture beyond measure to offer information of the dwarves' whereabouts. In truth, Avalon did not know much of the dwarves, nor where they would have fled after the camp was attacked. Agonizing scars still paint itself throughout battle-cleric's body. Suffering in deep resentment, Avalon felt helpless only able to guard herself through constant mending of herself. Clearly the Forsaken seemed to be amused by undoing her work each time, and the extortion for information became more brutal. Thus, Avalon began discretely attempting to learn how to convert her energies of mending towards that of wrath. Her form was pathetic, and she quickly began to realize that help would be needed to escape the clutches of the Forsaken. With little that she was truly able to do, the girl was beginning to wither due to being abhorrently underfed. On one evening, the Forsaken seemed to be alarmed. They were very cautious to communicate through Gutterspeak while near the girl, yet by slip of the mouth, the word 'humans' came from their tongue. Piecing their demeanor and talk together, Avalon prepared herself for an attack by Lordaeronian humans, and surely enough it came. The girl took this to her advantage, breaking through her cell by the results of her practice with the Light. She ran from the settlement camp as far as she could until she fell into a trap. Disoriented and unable to see in the dark, Avalon hung from a tree until a torch was lit and a familiar sound emitted; the Dwarven tongue. Of the ones that were leading the battalion was Mulgan who immediately recognized her. After bringing the girl back to safety, they deemed that her wounds needed to be seen by the medics of Ironforge, and quickly brought her to the safety of the capital by way of gryphon. Path to Priesthood Military Service Career Appearances of War * Argent Tournament * The Shattering * Invasion of Gilneas * The Twin Peaks * The Purge of Dalaran * The Fall of Stromgarde * The Siege of Orgrimmar * Legion Invasions of Azeroth * Argus Invasions Medals Personality Tempered and tasteful in wit, most mistakenly perceive Avalon as innocuous through demeanor. At first glance, she lacks any trait that would warrant worry; she speaks and acts in a friendly tone. Furthermore, despite situations which may induce stress for others, Avalon emanates an uncanny calm which has the ability to sooth most. Peculiarly, Avalon is not talkative in many social situations, preferring to speak only when necessary. Altogether, Avalon is an enigmatic figure. This all changes when on the front lines of war. The battle-cleric exhibits a ruthless prowess and command. Short, harsh years begin to paint the true disposition of Avalon. Surprisingly, for one that follows the Holy Light so fiercely, Avalon is a seasoned campaigner and will stop at little to ensure the safety of loved ones. This being so, Avalon harbors an intense hatred for all things Undead, even the Forsaken; it's was not unusual to be under constant fear of their raidings within the Highlands. In the midst of warfare, Avalon is often mistaken as being much older than she is through sheer disposition alone. Troubled, and using the Light as guidance for redemption, Avalon admittedly finds it difficult to grow close to others, but when such an occurence presents itself, the battle-cleric will remain to live up as an honorable companion. Notable Individuals (i haveno friends) Family Friends Companions Physical Description With a lithe figure of five-feet eight, Avalon is standard in size compared to her brethren. The battle-cleric moves effortlessly in her plated, robed armor, denoting her frequent appearance in skirmishes. Due to this, Avalon has a series of scars lining her pale skin, although she keeps most hidden by her attire. Avalon's most recognizable for her unnaturally pallid appearance; loose silvery-blonde hair reaches her waist almost matching with striking grey eyes, said to resemble the first fair-skinned settlers of the early Arathorian Empire. Her face is well proportioned and structure, complimenting her assured attitude. She is one to have an unfathomable expression at times, smoothly changing from one of a kind soul and that of a merciless warrior. Character Art Combat Skills Quotes Trivia * Although Avalon is regarded as mostly tolerant, she harbors an intense hatred for all things Undead; especially the Forsaken. OOC Information Feel free to contact the author of this page! * In-Game Name: Avvalon * Battlenet: Angel#12957 * Discord: Angel#6042 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stromgarde Human Category:Priests Category:Cleric Category:Soldiers Category:Paladins Category:Argent Crusade Category:Holy Light Category:League of Arathor Category:Order of the Silver Hand